


Ice Breaker

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [132]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is horrible dates and a stained shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t the most horrible date he’d been in.

There had been that- okay, no. It was the worst date ever.

The guy couldn’t keep his hands to himself and the moment they sat down, he immediately started playing footsie with Clint. The blond couldn’t even get a word out of the guy without him making an innuendo and winking - Clint actually thought at one point that he needed to be brought to the Hospital. Then, after dinner, Clint got stuck with the bill because his date ‘forgot’ his wallet at home.

Even after all that, Clint still wanted to give him a chance so they went to a bar but all that got Clint was unwanted grinding, necking, a huge wine stain on his favorite button up and a drunk date trying to pick up a girl on the other side of the bar.

Needless to say, Clint left without another word to go find Natasha.

—-

Natasha is a bartender at this one place in downtown called  _The Initiative_. Natasha also happens to be Clint’s best friend. But that didn’t mean Clint gets free drinks because Natasha is also a stingy she-devil disguised as a gorgeous redhead with cocktail mixing skills.

Clint sat at the bar and Natasha gave him a raise of an eyebrow. Clint groaned and dropped his head on the smooth wooden surface. 

"That bad, huh?" She asked him even as she gave him a glass of whiskey.

Clint glanced up at the sound of the glass offered to him. “You wouldn’t even know.” He gratefully took the glass and drank it one go, enjoying the burn of it in the back of his throat.

Natasha gave him a refill, “Don’t think I’ll drag your sorry ass out of here if you pass out drunk.”

"Whoa there, Tasha. I can feel the love overflowing." Clint said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look. Either find someone to hook up with, or go home and sleep it off. We’ll go to the gym tomorrow and maybe spar a bit before we go to the range. That sound good?"

Clint pretended to think about it but they both knew what his answer was.

—-

Clint can’t recall how long he was sitting there but he knows its been more than an hour. It wasn’t that nobody approached him, it’s just he just didn’t feel up to it. He’s just so tired. 

Clint debated the merits of going home early when a man sat next to him. When the man called for Natasha’s attention to order a martini, Clint gave him a casual glance.

And Holy Hell, the man is  _hot._  Black framed glasses, crow’s feet, warm blue eyes, impeccable suit. He even looks like he’d smile gorgeously.

Natasha set the man’s drink down and gives Clint a  _look_  that simply said:  _Talk to him._

Clint gave her one of his own:  _What? No._

_Why not? You need to get laid._

_Doesn’t mean_ he _does._

_You won’t know ‘til you try._

Clint rolled his eyes and took another sip from his beer. “Rough night?” Clint asked, not really taking his eyes off of the display shelf until a second after the question. He gave the stranger a smirk.

"You could say that." The stranger shook his head, clearly affronted at the night’s events. "What about you? You look like that’s not your first bottle."

"Yeah, well. I had the world’s worst date so I think I can be excused."

The stranger groaned. “Tell me about it.” He drank from his glass and scowled at the wooden surface of the bar. “I am never going on a date set up online ever again.”

Clint chuckled. “Was she a crazy cat lady?”

"He actually. And no. More like a 12 year old.The whole night, it felt like I was babysitting instead of on a date." The stranger complained.

Clint doesn’t know why, but he felt like talking -and really talk, the kind where you listen to the other person and exchange ideas - to this guy more.

"Oh god. Yes!" Clint practically moaned. "The guy I saw tonight, was hornier than a dog in heat. Can’t even get a proper conversation out of him. It was terrible." Clint told him with an exaggerated shiver. "And if that wasn’t enough, he spilled wine all over my favorite shirt!"

The stranger laughed. “I gotta say. that stain raised a couple of red flags for me. I thought it was blood from afar. but then I realized blood would be a richer red than this. It’ll probably stain permanently if you don’t put it in the wash soon.”

"Nah. It’s a lost cause. It’s been sitting there for more than 3 hours now. I’ll just use this as pyjamas next time." Clint smiled at him.

"Nice. I would’ve probably sent it to a dry cleaners or something. Try and salvage it."  

"I guess, but think about it. It’ll be a good ice breaker or a conversation starter. Plus it’ll be a funny story." Clint told the stranger. "Plus, it’s part of the reason I’m talking to you, so it can’t be that bad right?"

The stranger’s lips quirked upward. Clint thought he looked amused.

"I’m Clint, by the way." Clint extended his hand and the stranger took it with a warm smile - Clint totally called it.

"Phil."

"Nice to meet you, Phil."

—-

Years later, Clint gets bombarded by questions regarding the shirt he chose to wore under the tux he was wearing - and on his wedding day no less. It was stained for fuck’s sake. Phil snickered beside him as Clint sighed and explains the stain on the shirt for the 240950982th time. 

Phil guessed it  _was_  funny conversation starter, but not for the reasons Clint thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/103564413641/i-hate-group-projects-always-so-unreliable-you)


End file.
